A Fresh Start
by Miyako Takayama
Summary: Final battle is over but at a costly price. Inuyasha is dead from protecting Kagome from the Fatal blow from Naraku. She decided to go back to her time to start anew.But when she meets her mystery guardian she is e is immortal as she is the ethernal guardian of the Shikon no Tama.


Chapter 1

Kagome just finish the final battle and has been sent back to her own time.

"Kagome! Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku's tentacles came rushing towards Kagome. "Gahhhh!" That's all Kagome could shout and she shut her eyes preparing for the worst. She felt blood splattering on her but no pain and kagome open her eyes. To her horror, Inuyasha too the fatal blow for her. "Inyashaaaaa!"Kagome's anguish scream broke out. Kagome whipped her head around and glared at Naraku with eyes filled with hate and pain. "I am going to purify you!" Kagome scream. Sending a purifying blast towards Naraku and reducing him into ashes. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and ran towards where he fallen. "Take care of yourself Kagome, do not put the blame on yourself and I will always be looking our for you." Inuyasha gasp out and than breathe no more.

Suddenly Midoriko appeared in front of her. "I am truly sorry for your loss my child, but you still need to make a wish on the Shikon no Tama" Midoriko said. "There is no such thing as a unselfish wish" Kagome replied shakily. "I shall be it's guardian till I pass away." "That is the answer I am looking for" Midoriko replied. " You shall be the forever guardian of the jewel and thus it will grant you immortality, you will not age or die." Midoriko Said. "Goodbye my child and thank you for freeing my soul from the Shikon no Tama."

Suddenly Kagome begin to glow. "Sesshomaru Sama please take care of Shippo for me." Kagome requested. Over the 2 years, Kagome became closer to Sesshomaru. "Go Miko, this Sesshomaru will take care of your kit as if he is my own and I will see u at the well in your time once you arrive." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean by see me on the other side of the well in my time?"Kagome tilted her head curiously." "You will know when you get there miko" Sesshomaru replied.

"Alright" Kagome replied. Engulfed in a bright light and than she disappeared. Kagome looked up and saw the familiar ceiling and begin to climb out of the well. When she climbed out of the well, and entered the house, She ran into her mother's arms and sob. "What is wrong Kagome and why are you covered in so much blood? Are you injured anywhere?" Misaki asked. "Okaa-San, Inuyasha took the fatal blow for me and he died. I am never going to see him again!" Kagome cried tears of anguish. "Oh dear, don't grieve over him too much. I am sure that if Inuyasha is alive he wouldn't want you to grieve over him too much too." "Anyways, I have good news for you. I just got off the phone with your biological father. You will be staying there together with your twin half brothers and going to Ouran High School." "Okaa-san I did not even take the entrance exams for the school and the school fees is very expensive, how could we even afford to pay?" Kagome gasped. "Well," Misaki giggled nervously "A call came in 5 mins ago and your guardian will be coming here in 5 mins time to meet you. He is the one who offered to pay for your school fees." "Actually your biological father also offered to pay for your school fees at Ouran High but he is too late." Misaki giggled.

"Ding Dong" "I think that is your mystery guardian."Misaki said hurriedly "Go get four cups of Japanese tea out for the guests." "Sure Okaa-San" Kagome replied with a shrugged making her way to the kitchen and brewing four cups of hot tea. Putting the four cups of tea on the tray, she carefully made her way back to the living room where she almost drop the tray out of surprise. "Sesshomaru-Sama is that you?" Kagome yelped. Setting the tray down before she plopped down onto the sofa stunned beyond words. "And the person sitting next to you.. Could it be Shippo?" Kagome was overwhelmed. "Calm down Miko" Came a Stoic voice. "I am indeed Sesshomaru and the person next to me is your kit Shippo." Sesshomaru replied. "He is dying to reunite with you after waiting for 500 years." "Now kit where is your manners? Go greet your mother." "Okaa-san!" Shippo yelped and dove into her outstretched arms and into her embrace. "I missed you so much!" "I missed you too my kit, but now you are covered in blood too." Kagome said gently. "I do not care if I am covered in blood or not, I have waited 500 years to reunite with you." Shippo exclaimed. " You two should take a bath to clean off all the blood while I wait here and discuss your living arrangements and expenses with your mother." Sesshomaru said. "Alright I be back in 10 mins or so, come on minister you need a bath too." Kagome said. "Alright" Shippo said. "Here take this kimono and you take the light green Yukata and Hakama." Said Sesshomaru producing the said cloths infront of the respective person. "Come on Shippo, lets take a quick bath. I show you to the bathroom."

After 10 mins has pass, Kagome and Shippo both stepped out into the living room togethere. "Miko, this Sesshomau and your mother has finish discussing about your housing, expenses and school fees. You will stay with this sesshomaru on every last week of the month. The first 3 weeks of the month you will stay with your biological father. Next you are the heir to my company called Taisho company. That's all for today." "Oh I forget, you have a school uniform. I don't think you will like the yellow hideous looking dress so I decided to get the boy's uniform too."Kagome shuddered once she took a glace at the yellow hideous dress they called a uniform. "It's digusting, I think the boy's uniform is 1000 times better." Kagome stick out her tongue at the yellow dress. "Great than it is settled, you will crossdress as a guy to school than." Sesshomaru gave Kagome a smirk. "I forget also to mention that Shippo will be attending the same grade as you are. As you looked 15 again. You two will be in the first Grade. Sesshomaru said.


End file.
